1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high speed data networks, including, but not limited to, wired, wireless, microwave, WiFi, satellite, cable, telecommunications, cellular, Local Area Network (LAN), Wide Area Network (WAN), Metropolitan Area Network (MAN), terrestrial, and broadcast networks.
2. Background Art
There is a need for high peak to average power ratio (PAPR) mitigation techniques in high speed data networks, including, but not limited to, wired, wireless, microwave, WiFi, satellite, cable, telecommunications, cellular, LAN, WAN, MAN, terrestrial, and broadcast networks.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.